parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Home Video
ElmotheMuppetRockz TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast *Elmo (Sesame Street) as Barney *Zoe (Sesame Street) as Baby Bop *Telly Monster (Sesame Street) as BJ *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) as Riff and lots more! ''Elmo & The Backyard Gang and Elmo & Friends and other Elmo videos'' In order of release date: *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Elmo Goes to School *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Elmo in Concert *Elmo and the Backyard Gang: Rock with Elmo *Elmo's Magical Musical Adventure *Love to Read with Elmo *Elmo's Imagination Island *Elmo Live! In New York City *Elmo Songs *Elmo Safety *Elmo's Talent Show *Elmo's Fun & Games *Elmo's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Elmo's Once Upon A Time *Elmo's Sense-Sational Day *Elmo's Musical Scrapbook *Elmo's Outdoor Fun aka Elmo's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Elmo's Adventure Bus *Elmo's Good Day Good Night *Elmo's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! *Elmo It's Time For Counting *Elmo In Outer Space *Elmo's Big Surprise *Elmo's Great Adventure *Sing and Dance with Elmo *Elmo What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Elmo *Elmo's Let's Play School aka Elmo's ABCs & 123s *Elmo's Night Before Christmas *More Elmo Songs *Elmo's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Elmo's Super Singing Circus *Come On Over To Elmo's House *Be My Valentine Love Elmo *Elmo's Sesame Dancing Tunes *Elmo's Pajama Party *Elmo's Musical Castle *Elmo Let's Go To The Zoo *Elmo's You Can Be Anything *Elmo's Beach Party *Elmo's Round and Round We Go *Elmo's Christmas Star *Elmo Songs From the Park *Elmo's Read with Me, Dance with Me *Elmo's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Elmo's Colorful World *Elmo Let's Go to the Farm *Elmo The Land Of Make-Believe *Elmo Can You Sing That Song *Elmo Let's Go To The Beach *Elmo Let's Make Music *Elmo Let's Go to the Firestation *Elmo Sesame-A-Mite Birthday *Elmo Celebrating Around The World *Elmo Animal ABC's *Elmo Hi I'm Baby Bear *Best of Elmo - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination *Elmo Once Upon A Sesame Tales *Elmo Top 20 Countdown *Elmo Let's Go On Vacation *Elmo Jungle Friends *Best Fairy Tales *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends List of Elmo & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... Gallery Elmo sesame street.png|Elmo as Barney Zoetutu.jpg|Zoe as Baby Bop d2e9d-tellytuba.png|Telly Monster as BJ baby-bear-2.png|Baby Bear as Riff pTRUCA1-23934104enh-z6.jpg|The Elmo doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Home Videos Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Ideas Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Specials Category:Promos Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof